


Perfect

by burkiebeans



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkiebeans/pseuds/burkiebeans
Summary: "You know..."In which Mitch and Auston are soulmates, meaning, they're perfect for each other.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> HIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO PERFECT BY ED SHEERAN WHILE READING THIS

Auston’s name had appeared on Mitch’s thigh when he was just 6 years old. It was in sloppy loops and the o was incomplete, but, it was still much better than Mitch’s handwriting. He beamed when his mom gasped as he ran down the stairs for breakfast, pulling up his shorts to show her the word. 

 

“I got it!” he yelled, twirling around where his dad was reading the newspaper.

 

No one was really sure what to say. Soulmates didn’t usually appear until they were older, around 16 or 17. 

 

“That’s… great honey!” His mom shared a worried glance with his dad, but by that time Mitch was only babbling on about school

 

\----

 

Auston had his at birth, which, another rarity. In a perfect world, he wouldn’t have the name MITCH scrawled down his back in a monstrosity of broken letters and wiggly lines, but the world was far from. 

 

He didn’t mind it much, really. That was mostly because he couldn’t see it. Sure, he wore swim shirts in the pool and tried to keep a shirt on in the locker room, but that was only to protect the fact that he liked boys. Or well, his soulmate was one.

 

\----

 

“You know,” Auston looked up from his skates, “I heard there was a really good pizza place down the street.”

 

“You heard?” Auston finally said, watching Mitch shift his weight from one foot to another. 

 

“Well, I know there is. I always go there but…  _ anyways,  _ you should come with me. I’m bored and you’re new and you probably shouldn’t go out in Toronto alone because you’re like the city’s poster boy now…” Mitch said, all in one breath but holding a steady smile. He’d only been in the city for a few days, but Mitch had already managed to karaoke almost all of Celine Dions christmas album for him  _ and  _ share his wisdom of the best Timmies in the area.

 

“Uh,” Auston glanced around the locker room. No one was acting out of the ordinary. Mo was talking to Will and everyone else was either changing or having their own conversations by their lockers. “Alright. Can you drive?”

 

“Obviously. Wouldn’t want an Arizona boy like you trying to navigate the traffic.” Mitch walked away, automatically dancing to the rap playing over the speakers.

 

Auston didn’t want to know if his name was etched somewhere on Mitch’s skin. But, then again, he kinda did. He wanted to know if he was spending the rest of his life with this energizer bunny or not. 

 

\----

 

Auston looked at Mitch, watching him suck in a breath and bite his bottom lip until blood came out. It was snowing out and Auston wasn’t sure if Matt Martin’s patio was the best place to have this conversation.

 

“I…” Mitch’s voice died in his throat.

 

Auston readjusted his shirt sleeve and stared at his feet until Mitch took a step closer. The tips of their shoes were touching and Auston could smell Mitch’s cologne seeping through the air.

 

“I saw my name…” 

 

“Yeah…” Auston sighed, stumbling backwards when Mitch inched his way further.

 

He was held back against the railing, the metal cold against him. It was almost where the ‘I’ in Mitch’s name was, in the dip of his back. He could see their breath between them.

 

“I’m gonna…” Mitch trailed off, staring at Auston’s lips. His eyes flickered to Auston’s and the younger boy nodded quickly. He leaned in, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. Mitch pulled back but Auston just followed him, hungry for something he hadn’t experienced since he was 15.

 

He could taste Mitch’s minty chapstick and he felt his hands run up and down Auston’s back, tracing over the raised lines. They finally pulled away when the outdoor light had shut off, leaving them in pitch darkness with their only warmth from each other.

 

“Was that--” Auston started.

 

“Great. It was great.”

 

\----

 

The tabloids found out when Mitch did a video interview after a game. He’d already taken his pants off, leaving him in some tight compression shorts. If you looked close enough, you could see Auston’s name peeking out from under them. It’d be hard to notice at first glance, and someone  _ really _ had to be looking to see it.

 

Most people wrote it off as why they had amazing chemistry on the ice. But, of course, others didn’t. The team was at the bar after a hard fought win when the segment aired on TSN. It had some stupid headline about them being soulmates and it was hard to hear, but, it caught the guys attention.

 

“It must be hard,” on of them said, “For the organization to blow it off. I mean, soulmates should only be  _ on the ice _ , we don’t need to see them at home or anything. It’s just not what this sport was made for.”

 

“Completely agreed. Look at Crosby and Malkin! They play tremendously together but have separate lives. That’s what we need to see from Matthews and Marner.”

 

A sick feeling rose in Auston’s throat and he quickly tore his hand away from Mitch’s, leaving the other man looking betrayed.

 

“Bullshit!” Tyler yelled.

 

A couple of the guys nodded their heads with Tyler or had their own comments to make about TSN, but Auston just slid out of the booth and went outside. Mitch gave a worried glance around, but followed him out mumbling curses under his breath.

 

Auston was sitting on the ground, head leaning against the brick when Mitch found him.

 

“Aus, what’s wrong? You know they're just some deadbeat reporters, right?”

 

Auston shrugged, refusing to look up.

 

“You… know that, right? It doesn’t matter if we play well together or not… we’re… soulmates.”

 

“Yeah.” Auston huffed a dark laugh.

 

Mitch slid down next to him, running a hand through the younger man's hair.

 

“What if they’re right? What if we’re only soulmates on the ice?”

 

Mitch shrugged.

  
“I don’t think you’d have my name taking up your back if that were true. I have no other names either, do you?”

 

Auston shook his head. “But--”

 

“But what? I love you, Auston. Is that so hard to believe?”   
  


Auston’s breath caught in his throat. Mitch had never said that to him before. Not when he let Auston trace his blocky name on his thigh, or when he scored a hat trick, or when he dragged him down to the utility closet to sneak in a kiss before practice.

 

“I... love you too.” Auston smiled when Mitch kissed him, short and quick, but a big fuck you to the reporters who doubted them. 

 

\----

 

“You know,” Auston looked up from where they were barefoot in the grass, swaying softly against each other. The bottom of Mitch’s white pants were getting grass stains. “I heard there’s this really good looking guy here tonight.”

 

“Yeah?” Auston asked, his voice wet with emotions. He hadn’t stopped crying since the vows.

 

“Yeah. He’s wearing this  _ gorgeous _ tuxedo and his hair looks  _ amazing. _ ” Mitch leaned in so his mouth was pressed against Auston’s ear, “And the pants make his ass look  _ stunning.” _

 

Auston let out a laugh, quickly glancing at the crowd of his very favorite people on the patio. There was a cake towering in the back with a shiny cup with their names branded next to it. 

 

He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek when he locked eyes with Mitch again, who had the widest smile and pure joy in his eyes. 

 

“God, I probably look like a mess right now.” Auston whispered, laying his head on Mitch’s shoulder as they moved back and forth. He heard a soft sweet song in the background, it was no Bon Jovi, but it was their song. Mitch chuckled and pulled him a little closer. 

 

“You look  _ perfect  _ tonight _. _ ”


End file.
